


I Built a Friend

by Advocate_267



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Build-A-Bear, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advocate_267/pseuds/Advocate_267
Summary: Rioichi is feeling under the weather so Tennessee devises a plan to cheer him up.
Relationships: Rioichi cooper and Tennessee Kid Cooper
Kudos: 2





	I Built a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who hasn't read my Tennessee and Rioichi stories on Fanfiction.net, this is a modern AU where Sly and the Cooper ancestors aren't related. It’s set in the city of lighten (based off Brighton) in the UK and they all work regular jobs as well as doing thief stuff. This story is ambiguous in terms of Riochi and Tennessee’s relationship so this could be taken as shippy or platonic, whatever you prefer :)

It was the little things Tennessee always noticed about his close friend Rioichi. How he liked his tea a certain way, how his tail was always groomed to perfection, how his eyes lit up with unguarded amusement whenever Tennessee did something stupid. But recently he’d become aware that Rioichi wasn’t his normal self. The Japanese raccoon was far from the most outwardly cheerful person, his nature was just reserved and cool-headed, however he’d been more reclusive than usual. 

When confronting Rioichi about it Tennessee was given a simple explanation. 

“I believe it to be a case of seasonal depression,” Rioichi had supplied when they were sharing dinner one night. “Don’t worry yourself about it, I’ll be fine once winter is over.” 

But Tennessee did worry. It was almost Christmas, a time of joy and happiness; it didn’t sit right with him that Rioichi wasn’t feeling the festive spirit. 

So that was what had led him to his current situation. He wanted to help Rioichi but wasn’t sure how at first, wandering around the large shopping centre near his workplace to try and find inspiration. It was when he heard joyous giggling to his left that he turned, facing a bright and inviting-looking store. He’d never paid attention to this particular store before, mostly since it’s main target audience were children. The place was currently pretty busy with kids and Tennessee could tell why, what with all the cute stuffed animals in the window. He smiled as he approached the display, charmed by all the fun outfits the plushies were dressed in. 

He was about to move on but paused when he saw two adults leave the store. They were holding hands and carrying a miniature house-shaped box each, the head of their plushies poking through a hole in the side. The couple looked overjoyed with their purchases and he overheard one of them thank the other for the experience. 

_ So it’s not just for kiddies, huh?  _ Tennessee mused, staring at the display window once more.  _ Maybe this’ll be just the thing to cheer Rio up! _

With this in mind he dashed off, hoping to catch Rioichi at his restaurant before he headed home. 

* * *

Luckily Rioichi was just locking up for the evening when Tennessee arrived panting at his doorstep. 

“Good evening, Tennessee.” He greeted, a little surprised to see his friend turn up unanounced. “Do you need anything?” 

“Only your company, partner.” The Texan raccoon puffed, finally getting his breath back. He linked his arm with Rioichi, pulling him up the hill towards the shopping centre. Rioichi allowed it but his confusion didn’t lessen. 

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” was all the explanation Tennessee gave as they weaved in and out of the paths of shoppers. Eventually they reached the main centre, heading past the stores and cafes until reaching the shop of Tennessee’s choosing. 

“Build-a-Bear Workshop,” Rioichi read, looking up at the sign. “What are we doing here?”

“This is my sure-fire way of getting you out of the funk you’ve been in recently.” Tennessee said, putting his arm around the other raccoon’s waist and pulling him close. “We’re gonna make you a furry friend.”

Rioichi almost laughed at the very idea. He was an adult, how was a plush toy going to make him feel better? But Tennessee seemed really excited about it and he was only trying to help. Rioichi was touched so decided to go alone with it, if only to not hurt his friend’s feelings. 

“Okay.”

“Great! Let’s go.” Tennessee strutted in as confident as ever, Rioichi following at a slower trot. “First thing is choosing your plush.”

“Why do they look like roadkill?” Rioichi observed, picking up an unstuffed bear carcass. Tennessee chuckled.

“‘Cause they haven’t been stuffed yet, silly! Now stop dallying, which one do you like?” 

“Hmm,” Rioichi scanned the shelves, eyeing the various bear options. There were traditional teddies, bunnies, cats and dogs plus various characters from movies. He moved down the line, coming to rest as one plush caught his attention. It was a happy-looking raccoon, with soft grey fur and friendly hazel eyes. It reminded him of a certain friend and instantly Rioichi knew he had to have it. He pulled an unstuffed one out the box, running his fingers over the fur.

“This one.”

“Great choice, now let’s- hey, what’s this?!” Tennessee had moved further into the store, coming to rest in front of a machine. There was a touchscreen and some little paw-shaped devices beside it. Tennessee read the instructions on the screen and his eyes lit up. “Rio, you can make your plush talk!”

The raccoon had already grabbed one of the devices and set it on the pad in front of the screen, browsing the various sounds. His wonder grew as he found the most interesting option. “Ooh, you can even record your own.” 

Rioichi had joined him, knowing he had no choice but to go along with whatever Tennessee wanted, even if that included recording a ridiculous message to go into his plush. He toyed with the empty raccoon plush, unsure. “But what should I have it say?” 

“I’ve got an idea,” Tennessee leaned down so he was level with the microphone and hit record. “ _ You’re the best, Rioichi, and don’t you forget it, partner _ .” 

He said it so sincerely, so genuine, it sent a warm fuzzy feeling straight to Rioichi’s stomach. He nodded, giving a small smile. “That’s perfect.” 

They moved onto the next step, which was apparently stuffing the toy. There was a short line but eventually Rioichi was called up. He felt a bit awkward handing it and the sound box over, most of the other patrons getting plushies were kids, but the assistant didn’t seem bothered, speaking to him in a kind, perky voice.

“Good evening sir, how would you like your bear stuffed today?” 

“Um…” Rioichi wasn’t sure how to answer that. There was more than one way to stuff a bear? At least Tennessee seemed to know what she was talking about, stepping forward.

“Real cuddly would be ideal.” 

She smiled in understanding and told Rioichi to step on the pedal to activate the stuffing machine. As soon as he stepped down a humming filled the air and the two male raccoons watched in wonder as the plush grew from a flat carcass to a cuddly toy. Rioichi took his foot off the pedal and the plush was offered back to him.

“Give him a hug and tell me if that’s okay.” 

He gave it a few tentative squeezes, unsure of how to judge if the plush was ‘okay’ or not. It didn’t feel too firm or floppy, so he guessed that meant it was stuffed the right amount. “That’s fine.”

“Great, if I could just have him back for a second I’ll get him stitched up, but first I need you both to pick out a heart.” He gave her the plush again and she gestured to a pot filled to the brim with tiny fabric hearts. Tennessee plucked one out and Rioichi followed his lead, but before putting it inside the plush they were instructed to do the ‘heart ceremony’. 

Honestly Rioichi felt ridiculous doing all the movements, like rubbing the heart on his chest and cheeks, however Tennessee seemed all about it so he did it anyway. Finally they were told to give the heart a kiss and make a wish. Rioichi did so, keeping his wish private inside his head. 

Their hearts were placed inside the plush and the assistant expertly stitched him up. Rioichi was given his completed raccoon toy back, unable to help but grin shyly at the finished product. 

“Here you go! Have a nice day.”

Tennessee tipped his hat to her. “Thank you kindly.”

They moved away from the stuffing station and Rioichi figured that was the end of it but nope, Tennessee had other plans, guiding him to the clothing section. 

“Now you gotta pick some clothes out for him.” 

There were a lot of extravagant outfits and accessories for sale but none were jumping out at Rioichi straight away. 

“Rio, look at these!” Tennessee appeared grinning from ear to ear, holding a tiny pair of cowboy boots. “Let’s put them on ‘im!” 

Rioichi noticed a couple of ledges with mirrors situated at the edge of the display shelves so put his plush down on one, letting Tennessee put the shoes on. While the Texan raccoon was busy with that he browsed the rest of the displays, spotting another item that might look good.

He returned to Tennessee and held the item up for inspection. “How about this?” 

It was a simple blue plaid button-up shirt. Tennessee beamed, taking it from him.

“That’s perfect!” Rioichi watched as Tennessee took the shirt off the hanger and expertly dressed the plush, his tongue poking out in concentration. 

“And...there! All done.” Tennessee stepped aside, showing off the final product. Rioichi had to admit, with those boots and shirt the plush raccoon did look mighty cute. He let his stoic exterior drop, expression melting into one of joy. 

“He looks great. Now are we done?”

“Just one more thing.” Tennessee scooped the plush in his arms and headed to the final part of the store. There were multiple computers set up and the pair of raccoons sat down at one. “You’ve gotta make him a birth certificate.” Tennessee explained, scanning the tag stuck to the ear of the plush. Immediately all the plush’s details popped up on screen, such as his eye colour, fur colour, etc, but a few spaces were blank.

“We have to name him, then.” Rioichi observed. There was a selection of suggested names however Rioichi already had one in mind. It was a bit unoriginal but he knew his friend would get a kick out of it. 

_ Tenny Jr _

Indeed Tennessee did, letting out a loud laugh as he read the name. 

“Aww, you sure you want to name him after me?”

“You had as much influence as making him as I did, plus it’s your voice coming out of him. It feels only right.” Rioichi stated, filling out the rest of the details before hitting print. With all the steps complete they were ready to pay, approaching the checkout and placing their new furry friend on the counter. 

The assistant placed the plush in one of the house-like boxes Tennessee had seen earlier and rang up the total cost. Rioichi’s eyes widened as the price was revealed. 

“Tennessee, that is quite expensive. Are you sure you don’t want to go half?”

“Sure as hell!” Tennessee wouldn’t let his friend pay anything despite his insistence, pulling out his own wallet and handing over the cash. Once complete Rioichi took his box and the pair left, moods brightened. 

As soon as they were out of the store Rioichi showed his appreciation, gently nudging Tennessee’s side. “Thank you, Tennessee. I must admit, that was...fun. I enjoyed myself.”

Tennessee grinned, overjoyed his plan had worked. “Don’t mention it, partner. I had fun too. Just remember,” He gripped Rioichi’s empty hand, getting close to whisper in his ear. “If you ever get sad and lonely when I’m not around just give lil’ Tenny Jr a hug. I’m sure it’ll make ya feel better.” 

Rioichi chuckled and hand-in-hand the pair of raccoons made their way towards the exit of the shopping centre. Despite the bustle of Christmas shoppers Tennessee spotted two of their close friends among the throng, yelling out to them. 

“Galleth! Salim! Me and Rioichi just became parents!” 

That had the desired effect, Galleth and Salim whipping around in shock at the revelation. They pushed their way through the crowd until reaching the pair, Galleth immediately questioning them. 

“What’s this about you two becoming parents?” 

“Yeah, who the hell let Tenn near a kid?” Salim put in, eyeing them warily. He spotted the box in Rioichi’s grip and it all made sense. “Oh, you’ve been to the bear store.”

“Sure have.” Tennessee took the box and pulled out their creation, displaying him like a proud father. “Meet Tenny Jr!” 

“Why isn’t he a handsome lad,” Galleth commented, rubbing the plush toy’s furry head. “Very fashionable.”

“And check this out.” Tennessee squeezed the paw, his voice sounding back at them. Galleth and Salim both ‘awwed’ at the message, sending teasing looks Rioichi’s way.

“Well isn’t that sweet. Hey Galleth,” Salim elbowed his friend. “Why haven’t you ever thought of doing that for me?”

“Well I...I…” Galleth stammered, becoming notably flustered. Salim smirked cheekily. 

“I’m kidding! For real though, that’s really cute, Tennessee. I wouldn’t mind having one of these of my own to keep me company during shifts at the cafe.” 

Tennessee pointed in the direction they’d come from. “Well the store’s still open, you could go now.”

“You know what? I think we might just do that.” He took a hold of Galleth and began dragging him away. “C’mon Galleth, let’s go make a baby!” 

Both Tennessee and Rioichi shared a laugh at their English friend’s face as he was carted off. Their plush was put back safely in his box and they continued home, walking out of the shopping centre and into the chilly evening air. Somehow their hands found each other again and their fingers linked, swinging back and forth as they strode down the street. 


End file.
